Virginia City Rodeo
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ellie just wants to barrel race - no big deal... well, maybe not.


VIRGINIA CITY RODEO

She was planning to practice that barrel racing event she saw at the rodeo last Saturday. She didn't want Papa to know that she was practicing anything. After all, she could barely sit in the saddle a week after one very hard spanking that she gotten after last week's fiasco at the ice cream parlor. She still couldn't quite figure out why'd she gotten a spanking. From her perspective, that boy sure needed a punch in the nose. Papa said that the spanking had nothing to do with the fact that she had punched that boy in the nose and had everything to do with deliberate deception. She was still pondering that one. She wasn't sure….

She caught Joe in the hallway, "Joe, Joe," she whispered, "come in here…" she motioned him to come in her room.

Joe eyed her warily. It seemed that every time she started whispering about something, he was getting a sore behind. He came to her door, "What?"

"Joe, come in here a minute. I need to you to help me with something." Ellie said stepping back from the door so Joe could step in.

Joe eyed her suspiciously. "Whatever it is, I ain't doing it." Said Joe.

Ellie pouted, "But Joe, you don't even know what I want."

"Listen Sissy, every time you ask me to do something lately, I end up with a sore butt. I still can barely sit Cochise after last weekend." Joe said rubbing his behind for effect.

"Joe Cartwright, you know good and well that if you hadn't pulled that gun, Papa wouldn't have known you were gone for so long from the ice cream parlor. Besides, you got a tanning more because of the gun than leaving me at the ice cream parlor." Ellie huffed.

"Sissy, I got a whipping for both and I wouldn't have gotten one if you hadn't talked me into taking you in the first place." Joe countered.

"Come on Joe…" Ellie started.

Before Ellie could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door that was pushed open. Clay stood in the door way. "Pa says to get down for breakfast before he comes up and starts swatting.."

Both of the younger Cartwrights sighed and huffed, "Shut up Clay!" they said in unison.

Clay looked startled and figured those two were up to something. They marched past him out the door. As each one marched their way by, he gave them a swat. "Heh," they both yelled, "Stop that!"

He just grinned at his baby brother and sister, "You talk back to me and I'm gonna be doing the swatting."

Both of the children rolled their eyes. Ellie turned around and stuck her tongue out at Clay. Clay saddled up to her and swatted her again, this time a little harder. "Cut it out Clay!" she stormed.

"Mind your manners missy." He said grinning. Ellie just rolled her eyes.

Ellie made her way to the breakfast table. "Morning Papa," she said giving her father a kiss. She walked around to Adam to give him a kiss, too. "Morning everyone," she said sliding into her seat.

"Morning Pa," said Joe sliding into his chair.

Pa lifted his face to accept the kiss, but looked at Clay questioningly. "Problem, son?"

Clay grinned at his father, "No sir, took care of everything."

Pa eyed the three of them suspiciously. Something wasn't quite right. He wasn't going to start in on them, it was just too early in the morning. The family started in on breakfast. Breakfast was quite a noisy affair with everyone being home. Pa sighed contentedly, he sure loved having all six of the children home at the same time, even if it mean not a moment of peace and quiet. He laughed at himself that he still considered Adam, Will and Clay children. Boy that would raise a ruckus he thought.

Pa assigned jobs and pushed away from the table. He eyed his two youngest. Before anyone could be excused, he asked "Joe, Ellie, what do you plan on doing this afternoon?"

"Me, probably nothing seeing as I'll be out checking the herd today." Grumped Joe.

Pa raised his eyebrows. He guessed Joe's bottom was still a little sore. "Son, are you complaining?"

"No sir," Joe said quickly.

"I see, well I suspect you can check the North Pasture and be done by lunch if you concentrate on your job. Then, you may have the afternoon free, unless I need to find you some other chores."

"No sir, Pa, I'm going right now." Joe said hastily. "May I be excused?" Joe wasn't about to mess with Pa this morning.

The other boys laughed. They knew that Pa was giving him a little reminder by making him be in the saddle all morning.

"You're excused." Pa said as he turned to Ellie, "Well missy what about you?"

"I was just going to ride Mariah, Papa."

Pa looked at his daughter. He just had a gut feeling something wasn't quite right. "Do you need a reminder of the rules and the consequences of breaking them?"

She looked at him curiously. Why was he asking? He didn't normally ask. "Gosh Papa, I know. Are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you." Pa said.

"Umm, ok, no sir, I'm riding along the lake, maybe I'll sketch or something." She just looked at her father. How did he always know when she was up to something? Ellie got permission to be excused and went to start on her chores. As she walked past her father, he popped her on the behind. "Oww, Papa, why'd you do that?" she said rubbing her behind as she turned toward her father.

He smiled a little, "Just a reminder young lady, that I expect obedience."

"Yes sir." She said as she headed out the door. Somehow he always knows. She didn't think that practicing the barrel riding was being disobedient, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She would just ride up to the lake and sketch and maybe just set up a barrel riding course. She headed for the barn and caught up with Joe.

"Heh Joe." She said as she headed toward Mariah's stall.

"What's a matter Sissy?" he asked as he moved to saddle Cochise.

"I don't know. Papa just swatted my backside and not light, either. He said he was reminding me to be obedient. How does he always know? Besides I wasn't going to anything I'm not suppose to do any way." She grumped.

"Well, you were going to do something, weren't you? What were you going to ask me?" Joe queried looking over Cochise at his sister.

"Promise you won't tell?" she asked.

"See, there you go Sissy, if you're asking me not to tell, it's probably something you're gonna get in trouble for." Joe laughed.

"That's not true!" stormed Ellie stamping her foot. "Well, not exactly any way." She said.

Joe rolled her eyes. She must be wanting to do something pretty bad if she's stamping her foot. "What is it Sissy, what were you wanting me to do?" asked Joe.

"I just wanted you to time me? What's the harm in that?" she responded.

"Time you? For what?" Joe asked looking completely baffled.

"I want to practice barrel racing." Ellie said exasperated.

"What in the world for?" asked Joe.

Ellie was about to tell Joe how there was going to be a barrel racing event at next month's rodeo and how she was going to sign up, but just then Clay walked in. Darn that Clay, he was getting to be a regular nuisance.

"Yeah, little sister, why would you need to practice barrel racing?" Clay asked as he entered the barn to saddle his horse, Jake.

"Oh shut up and mind your own business, Clay. I wasn't even talking to you." Ellie said giving him an ugly look.

Clay walked toward Ellie. There was no way he was putting up with her sass. "Stop sassing me little girl or I'm going to swat you a whole lot harder than you got this morning."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" she muttered.

That did it, Clay loved his little sister, but he was like Adam, he didn't put up with much sassing or disrespect from Ellie or Joe. However, Joe had learned to reign in his tongue around Clay. After a few good swats from Clay, Joe held his tongue. Clay grabbed Ellie's arm and landed two very hard swats to her backside. "Mind me Ellie, I won't tolerate your sassing. I'd hate to go have a discussion with Pa."

Ellie got wide eyed, she definitely didn't want Clay having any discussions with Papa that were likely to turn into a "little" discussion she'd rather not have with her father. She'd glared at her big brother.

"You didn't answer me Ellie, why are you barrel racing?" asked Clay.

Putting her hands protectively across her backside, "Well not that it's any of your business, but I just wanted to see if I could do it."

Clay sighed, "Ellie, if Pa heard you talking like that to me like that…"

Ellie eyed her brother, "Clay, I'm sorry. I just feel like I am being smothered. I've got so many of you watching out over me, I feel like I can't breathe. What's wrong with barrel racing, any way? Papa never said I couldn't."

"Well for one, you're deliberately keeping something from Pa, which was what got you a sore behind last weekend and two, Pa doesn't like any of us to run the horses full out." Clay pointed out.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ellie asked.

"No, but don't come running to me if he finds out and gives you another spanking." Clay said as he finished saddling his horse and took off.

"He is soooooooo annoying." Ellie huffed.

"Well, maybe," said Joe, "but, he does have a point. I tell you what, if you clear it with Pa, I'll time you, but I ain't doing it if he don't know."

Ellie looked at Joe thoughtfully. "I don't know, I'm not sure he would let me."

Joe shrugged his shoulder, "Well do what you want, but I'm headed out to get my chores done so I can have a free afternoon. I'll catch up with you after lunch."

"Ok, Joe, see ya later." said Ellie.

Ellie turned to her assigned chore of cleaning the barn and the tack. As she mucked out the stables, her mind flew to thoughts of barrel racing. When Adam came in the barn, there Ellie stood leaning on the shovel lost in her thoughts.

"Well, you don't seem to be getting much done," observed Adam.

Ellie nearly jumped out of her skin. "Gosh darn it Adam, don't sneak up on a person like that!" Ellie growled.

"First of all I wasn't sneaking up on you, you were day dreaming. Second, you better watch your mouth, Pa's likely to over hear you." Adam said grinning.

"I didn't say anything bad." Ellie huffed.

"Uh-huh." chuckled Adam.

"Go away big annoying brother of mine." Ellie said swatting at Adam.

Adam advanced on Ellie with an evil grin. "Oh, my little annoying sister, someone should teach you some manners." Adam laughed evilly as he reached to grab her.

"Oh and I guess you could, but your just too old and slow," giggled Ellie as she side stepped Adam. As she side stepped Adam, she ran right into her papa. Strong arms caught her as she lost her balance. She quickly looked up to see her father's very unamused look on his face. "Um, hi papa." she said.

"What the devil is going on in here?" he barked.

"Nothing Pa, nothing, Ellie and I were just funning." said Adam quickly noting his father's ire.

"Don't you have chores, young man?" Pa asked glancing at his eldest.

"Yes sir, off to finish now." said Adam as he led Sport out of the barn.

"And you, young lady?" he asked his youngest looking down upon her.

"Yes sir." she said.

"Well, go on then." said Pa.

"Papa?"

"What?" he growled.

"Ummm, could you let go of me?"

"Oh, of course, sorry baby." said Pa releasing her.

Ellie stepped back giving her Papa a questioning look. "Papa?"

"Yes?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Papa, are you sure you aren't mad at me? You sure seem to be upset with me today." Ellie asked as she toed the dirt in front of her.

"No, baby, really I'm not. I'm just a little out of sorts." he said as he opened his arms to her for a hug.

Ellie stepped forward to hug her father and let out a sigh. As he released her, he popped her on the behind.

"Oww, Papa! What did you do that for? I don't need another reminder, honest." Ellie shouted rubbing her stinging behind.

"Earlier language, I heard it all. Finish your chores and I'll take you to town." he said smiling.

'Really?"

"Yes, really. Now go on." he said as he turned and walked toward the house.

Ellie smiled. She just laughed at herself. She'd already gotten popped on the behind more times today than she cared to. Somehow papa always knew when she was up to something. But, then again he said he'd take her to town, so he couldn't really be mad. Ellie set about getting her chores done.

When Ellie finished her barn chores, she headed for the house. She slammed the door opened, as it bounced off the credenza, she heard, "Eleanor Grace Cartwright quit slamming the door."

She looked sheepishly over at her papa's desk, "Sorry Papa."

"Eleanor." Pa said.

Ellie looked over her shoulder as she was racing up the stairs, "Sir?"

"Bath before you change."

"Aww, come on Papa, I'll just wash up in my room." Ellie said exasperated.

"Are you arguing, Eleanor?" Pa asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No sir, not me." said Ellie earnestly as she turned around and made her way toward the bath house.

"Dress, Ellie."

"Dress? How am I going to ride Mariah in a dress? I do get to ride Mariah don't I? We aren't taking the buggy are we? Please Papa, can I ride Mariah? How about a riding skirt? Please?" Ellie spewed the questions forth like a thundering volcano.

Pa just laughed at his baby girl, she sure could fire herself up. He held his hand up to forestall any more questions. "Eleanor Grace settle down. I hadn't considered riding into town, but yes, you can ride Mariah and you may wear a riding skirt."

"Thanks Papa," Ellie said as she raced toward the bath house.

"And Eleanor.." Pa started.

"Sir?"

"No dawdling, you have 30 minutes to get ready if you want to have lunch at the International House." Pa said as his eyes twinkled. Ellie loved the International House. She would be ready in no time.

"Yes sir, 30 minutes. I'll be ready Papa, I promise." she said excitedly as she raced to the bath house.

Ellie made quick work of taking a bath and washing her hair. She reached for her robe from one of the hooks on the door. She opened the door and was towel drying her hair as she left the bath house. She went through the door in the kitchen and ran right into Hoss. Hoss caught her in his arms.

"Whoa little gal, what's got you so fired up." Hoss chuckled as he caught his sister in his big arms.

"Hoss, let me go. Papa said I have 30 minutes to get ready to go to town and I probably have about 10 left. Please Hoss." she begged.

Hoss burst out laughing, she looked so darned serious. "Ok, ok, go on, before you have you a fit." He said as he pushed her toward the stairs.

"Heh, that's mean. I ain't having a fit. I just wanted to do what Papa says, I've had me enough swats for a whole month and I don't aim to get any more. Besides Papa said if I could get ready we could have lunch at the International House." Ellie huffed.

Hoss raised his eyebrows. She sure was getting sassy. "Sorry, Princess, you just looked like you was on a mission."

"Well I am." She eyed her brother. "I'm sorry Hoss, I just don't want to get in any more trouble." She said reaching over and giving him a quick kiss. "Love ya, Hoss." she said as she scampered toward the stairs.

Hoss just chuckled as he watched the fleeting back of his little sister.

Ellie raced up the stairs and into her room. She heard the grandfather clock strike the quarter hour. Uh oh, she probably had less than 5 minutes to get ready. She quickly shed her robe and pulled her clothes on. She dragged a brush through her hair and put her unruly curls in a clip. Satisfied she looked presentable she ran out of her room and ran smack into Will.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa little girl. Watch where you're going." Will exclaimed as he caught her.

"Let me go Will, Papa is waiting and I don't want to be late." she said squirming to get away.

Will laughed as he released her.

"Sorry Will, luv ya." she said as she barreled down the stairs.

Will just shook his head.

Ellie ran down the stairs, skipping the last three and landing with a thud on the bottom landing.

Pa looked over at the stairs and smiled to himself, he knew that once he mentioned the International House, Ellie would be ready in a shot. "Eleanor Grace, how many times have I told you not to run on the stairs?"

"Um, about a thousand. Sorry Papa, I just didn't want to be late." she said hoping that he wasn't mad enough to not take her to town. She looked at her Papa's face to see him smiling. She sighed. Whew, that was close.

"Ok, young lady, it's time to go." he said as he ushered her out the door to Mariah. He swung her up in the saddle.

"Aw Papa, I don't need any help." she said trying to wiggle away.

Pa just smiled at her. A nice long ride to Virginia City was just the right thing to find out what was going on in that mind of hers. He just knew something was up. He just wasn't sure what. Usually given enough time, Ellie would spill the beans. He swung up on to Buck and started out. Ellie quickly followed behind and then caught up.

For awhile, neither one spoke as they just admired the scenery. Ellie was thinking about her day. She had started her day out with a few swats, then tussling a bit with Adam, then running into Hoss and then into Will. She was worn out. Plus she thought, I did my chores. She was thinking, 'I wonder why Papa is taking me to town?'

Ellie eyed her papa. Now was probably as good a time as any to ask about the barrel racing event. Maybe she should wait until lunch. Yeah, that would be better. Papa couldn't possibly yell in a restaurant full of people, could he?

They rode quietly until they reached the edge of the city.

"Papa, why are we coming to town? "

"Can't I just spend some time with my daughter without having a reason?"

"Well, yes Papa, it just seemed a little unusual."

"Besides young lady, I know something is up and I want to find out what it is." Pa looked at her with a penetrating gaze.

Ellie just gave him a bewildered look.

Pa laughed, that look she gave him was enough for him to know that he was right.

Ellie scowled. How does he always know?

They arrived at the International House. Ellie swung out of the saddle and tied Mariah to the hitching post. Pa and Ellie walked in and took a table in the back. They chatted about nothing in particular as they looked over the menu. Ellie ordered her favorite chicken dumplings and Pa ordered the trout. Ellie was quiet thinking about how she was going to broach the subject of riding in the Virginia City Rodeo. She was just certain he was going to say "No." He was so old fashioned. Adam had already told her that there was no way Papa would allow his daughter to ride in a rodeo. She was still pondering, when she heard, "Eleanor Grace, I'm speaking to you."

Pa had tried to get her attention numerous times. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear him. Ellie jumped at hearing her whole name. "Yes, sir?" she asked, her automatic response to hearing her whole name.

"Where were you Ellie, I've been talking to you for ten minutes?" Pa asked amused.

"Oh, umm, sorry Papa, I was just thinking about how to ask your permission for something." Ellie said carefully.

"Oh and what did you want my permission for?" Pa asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

Ellie took a deep breath, "Papa, I want to barrel race in the rodeo. I know I can do it. I know I can beat those boys. Adam said it was a youth event. Youth includes girls doesn't it? I mean why shouldn't it? Girls are just as good as boys at riding. Aren't they Papa. Papa can I do it? Please Papa?"

Pa leaned back in his chair and chuckled. My, my she was such a whirlwind. All of that in one breath. How did she manage? He pondered her question. He wondered if girls would even be allowed to participate in the event. Pa steepled his fingers in front of his face and thought.

Ellie eyed her Papa. Well, at least he didn't say "No!" right off. He looked like he was thinking about. Maybe she should mentioned the other things that he would allow her to do like entering a sampler or a pie in a contest. Barrel racing was just a different type of contest. "Papa," she started, "you'd let me enter a sampler or a pie, it's not different, it's just another event…" She stole a look at her Papa, he was still thinking.

"Uh, Papa?" she asked, her hopeful eyes turned on his.

"Yes?' he asked, looking over his steepled fingers.

"May I, please?" Ellie begged.

"Well, Eleanor, I don't know. I'm not sure I want my daughter racing in any kind of race. I'm not sure I think it's appropriate for a young lady to race horses." he said shaking his head.

"But, Papa, please…."

"Let me think about it." he said, effectively closing the subject. Pa thought he would check the rules. Maybe girls couldn't participate and that would take the heat off of him.

"Papa, could I just practice just in case you let me?" Ellie asked plaintively.

"Why would you want to do that, I'm not sure I see the point." Pa asked as his eyes settled on his youngest.

"Papa, please I just want to see if I can do it. It's you know, a challenge. I just want to see if I can do it and Joe said he wouldn't help time me if I don't have your permission. For some reason he thinks that every time I ask him to do something, he's getting a whipping…." Ellie faltered and looked to her father.

Pa chuckled, "Well, I'm not sure that Joseph is making a good choice when agrees to do your bidding. You certainly have your brother wrapped around your little finger, missy." Pa said tapping her on the tip of her nose.

"I do not!" she said indignantly her face turning red.

"Yes you do and do not raise your voice to me young lady." Pa said as his eyebrow raised in irritation.

"Yes sir, sorry Papa. Please Papa, can I practice?" Ellie queried.

"Let me think about it. This discussion is over for the time being." Pa said as the waiter brought their food in and set it down on the table.

"But Papa…" Ellie started.

"Over, Eleanor. Eat." Pa said sternly.

Ellie sighed into her food. She dug into her chicken and dumplings. At least he didn't say "No." She knew with patience and a little wheedling and some very good behavior, he would at least let her practice. Pa gazed at his daughter while she eating. She certainly was growing up on him. She so wanted to be grown up and he wanted to keep her his little girl forever. He didn't know about the rodeo. It seemed that women were doing more things that men were doing all the time. She sure had her heart set on this. Well, he'd check the rules with rodeo committee and see if there was anything at all about girls competing.

They finished their meal and were about to leave the table, when Olivia Masterson and her snobby daughter, Priscilla sauntered by. Ellie rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand Priscilla. Priscilla was the most stuck up girl in school. She was a year older than Ellie. Priscilla was always competing with Ellie for everything, singing at church, getting good grades in school, and friends. Worst of all Priscilla was enamored with Joe. Ellie just thought that was disgusting. Pa noted the eye roll, "Eleanor Grace you will be on your best behavior." Pa whispered meaningfully.

"Yes, Papa." she whispered back.

"Oh Benjamin," Olivia fairly twittered. "How are you?" sticking her hand out for Pa to take.

"Just fine Olivia. Just fine." said Pa has he stood to take Olivia's proffered hand.

"You remember my daughter, Priscilla?"

"Of course, nice to see you again Priscilla." Pa said nodding to her.

"And you remember my daughter, Ellie?" Pa asked as he gestured for Ellie to stand.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Masterson," said Ellie and then nodding to Priscilla, "Cilla."

Priscilla eyed Ellie's outfit. "My name is Priscilla, not Cilla, Ellie. I think shortened names are so immature, don't you Mr. Cartwright?" she said smiling at Ellie's Pa. "It seems to me that one should dress up upon coming to the International House, it's such a charming little restaurant…." she continued as her eyes moved up and down Ellie's body once again. She really gave Ellie the creeps.

Ellie could tell that Papa was getting annoyed and she wanted to get out of that place before she decked Priscilla. She just kept telling herself, best behavior, best behavior, rodeo, rodeo, rodeo… "Uh, Papa look at the time, aren't you suppose to meet, um, um Sheriff Coffee in 15 minutes?"

"Ah, yes Ellie, you are absolutely correct. We must be going. Good day Olivia, Priscilla." Pa said as he pushed away from the table. Pa grabbed Ellie's elbow and escorted her out of the restaurant.

"Oh my goodness, I can't stand her Papa." Ellie breathed.

"Eleanor, shush, don't talk about people like that."

"But Papa, she is so rude and obnoxious. She is always trying to show me up at school and church. I just hate her." Ellie fumed.

"Hate is a strong word little girl." Pa admonished.

"I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. She and her mother are only nice to us because you're rich. Mrs. Masterson wants you to give your business to her husband that owns the other bank." Ellie huffed.

"Who said we were rich?" asked Pa.

"Well, I heard Cilla, oh excuuuuusssssssseeeeeeeee me, Priscilla said it to some other girls at school."

"Eleanor Grace, stop sassing." Pa said clearly frustrated.

"Sorry…" Ellie said, her eyes just boiling.

"Eleanor, that will be enough." Pa said sternly shaking his finger at her.

"Yes, sir," she scowled.

"By the way, good save, I mean about the meeting with Sheriff Coffee." he said smiling as he winked at her.

Ellie smiled and linked her arm in his as they walked out of the restaurant. "Papa, what about the rodeo?" she asked.

Pa smiled down at his youngest, "Ellie, please be patient. I need to talk to the rodeo committee to even see if girls can compete. Give me a little time."

Ellie frowned, "But Papa…"

Pa stopped. "Eleanor, what's the problem? If you can't be patient, I'll just tell you "No" now."

"No sir, please Papa." Ellie took a breath. "Papa, the head of the rodeo committee is Priscilla's father. He'd tell you girls aren't allowed just to make Priscilla happy."

"Oh that's ridiculous, how can a grown man sworn to abide by the rules, let his little girl tell him what to do? Well, I'll just ask for a copy of the rules and I won't mention you riding. Alright?" he asked, his eyes trying to read Ellie's face.

Ellie just nodded her ascent. She had a bad feeling in her gut that Priscilla "the snob" would some how find out and mess this up for her. Ellie sighed. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well to see Sheriff Coffee of course. I'm not going to make a liar out of you." Pa chuckled. Ellie grinned. She loved going to see Uncle Roy.

They walked into the sheriff's office. "Well, well, look who the cat drug in?" he smiled. "How's my favorite girl?" Roy asked as Ellie stepped into his open arms for hug.

"Hi Uncle Roy. I'm ok, I guess." she said looking around the jail. "Umm, Papa, may I go to Mr. Callahan's? I brought my allowance, I want to see if he has anything new to read."

Pa hesitated. He really didn't allow Ellie to roam around town alone. Ellie felt his hesitation.

"Papa, you and Uncle Roy could watch me. It's just at the end of the street. Then I'll wait for you to come get me. Please?"

Pa was undecided until Roy gave him a nudge and whispered. "It's ok, Ben, we can watch her walk to the store."

Pa cleared his throat. "Ok, princess, go ahead."

Ellie gave her Papa a quick hug, "Thank you Papa." She then looked at the sheriff, she winked.

Roy and Pa stepped out on the boardwalk to watch her. Roy turned to Pa, "My, my Ben she's really growing up."

Pa frowned, "Yeah and I hate it. I wish she would stay my baby forever." he muttered. He sighed as he turned toward his best friend. "Do you know what she wants to do now?" he demanded.

Roy chuckled. That girl was always into something.

"She wants to ride in the rodeo in the barrel racing event." he huffed.

Roy broke out into a grin and guffawed. "Ain't that a kick! She probably beat the pants off of every one of those boys, too."

"Oh, you're a big help." growled Pa.

"You gonna let her?" asked Roy still trying to recover.

"I don't know. I'm hoping the rules say its just for boys, so I can get off the hook with making that decision. It's awfully important to her." Pa said as he stroked his chin.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'd let her do it. She's going to try to find a way around you if you don't. At least you know what she'd be up to." said Roy grinning like a fool.

"Like I said, you're a big help." Pa huffed. "Well, I'm going to run over to the bank and get a copy of the rules from Mr. Masterson. I hear he is the head of the rodeo committee."

"No need Ben, I got me a copy right here." said Roy pulling a sheet out of his desk. "Me being the sheriff and all, I need to know the rules.

"May I borrow that Roy? I'd like to read it at home when it's calm and peaceful." Pa asked as he reached for the paper.

"Sure Ben." said Roy handing it over.

Pa humphed at Roy, "Well, I'm going to collect Ellie and head on home. See you later, Roy." He said as he turned toward the office door. Pa walked down to Callahan's. As Pa walked in the store, he saw Ellie leaning on the counter talking to David Callahan.

David waived to his friend. "Afternoon Ben. I've just been talking to Ellie, here. She was telling all about the barrel racing event. I'll just bet she can beat the pants off all those boys."

Ellie shot Mr. Callahan a grateful glance. Then she turned to greet her father and caught "the look". The look was one that promised a very stern lecture and possibly a couple of swats. She gulped. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd done wrong. "Umm, hi papa?" she ventured.

"Good afternoon David. Eleanor, are you ready to go home?" Pa asked as he turned toward Ellie.

Uh oh she thought, he said "Eleanor" instead of "Ellie". She knew she just better go. "Yes sir." she said softly.

"Well come along then." said Pa.

Ellie hurried out the door. She followed her father to the stables and silently got on Mariah. She stole a look at her papa, he still looked angry. Wisely, Ellie didn't say much. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was almost on the verge of tears. She didn't know what she had done to make papa so angry. When they were halfway home, she finally blurted out, "Papa, why are you angry?"

Pa eyed Ellie, "Did you tell Mr. Callahan you were riding in that barrel racing event?"

"No sir, I didn't. Really Papa. I just told him all about the event and that I had asked permission, but you hadn't given me permission one way or the other. Honest Papa." she pleaded. "Papa, please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry Ellie, not really. I just wish you would think before you speak. I wanted to look at the rules and think about it before the whole town starts giving me their opinion on whatever decision I make." Pa sighed.

"But Papa, I didn't say I was. I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to speak out of turn." Ellie said as she fiddled with Mariah's reins.

"I know, I know. Well, Roy gave me a copy of the rules and I will look at them when we get home and I don't want to hear another word about it. Understood?" He said glancing at her.

"Yes sir, understood." Ellie agreed.

They rode in companionable silence on the way home. Ellie was happy for the silence, she spent the entire trip day dreaming about how she would ride those barrels and win the race. Before she knew it they were home.

"Ellie? Ellie? Ellie? ELEANOR GRACE CARTWRIGHT!" Pa shouted.

Ellie practically fell off of Mariah. Wide-eyed she stared at him. "Yes, Papa? Why are you shouting?"

"Because I said your name 3 times and you didn't so much as blink." Pa huffed.

"Sorry Papa, I was day dreaming." she said sheepishly, having been caught yet again not paying attention to her father. She hoped he wasn't irritated enough to start swatting or restrict her to her room.

"Well, I don't know where your mind is young lady. But, I want you to groom the horses before you come in." Pa said as he rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Yes, sir." she said as she dismounted and grabbed both Buck and Mariah's reins. Ellie sighed. Papa was looking for divine intervention again. She was perilously close to the line of trying her father's patience. She vowed in her mind to listen the rest of the day and quit day dreaming. Well, she was going to try anyway.

Ellie entered the barn to find Joe grooming Cochise. "Heh Joe, watch ya doing? I thought you were going fishing or something with your free afternoon?" Ellie asked as she led Buck into his stall.

"Well Sissy, I was thinking I could help you with the barrel racing event." Joe said grinning like a fool.

Ellie eyed him suspiciously. Why did he change his mind so suddenly. She knew something had to be up. Joe was her very best friend in the whole world, but he had seemed so set against it in the morning. "Well, " she said slowly, "I really want to do it, but what changed your mind? You sure didn't want to help this morning."

"Well, I figure if I help you, you give me part of the prize money if you win." Joe said still grinning like a fool.

Ellie smiled. Her brother sure had a knack for scamming money off the other brothers. She didn't even care about the prize money, which she had totally forgotten about, she just wanted to win. But, she didn't want to let Joe get the best of her. "Ok Joe, how much?"

"Umm, I think 25% of your winnings would be fair." Joe said. Joe knew that she didn't really care about the money. But heck, he might as well get something for helping this time. He was pretty sure, some how, some way, he'd end up with a sore butt for this.

"Umm, 25%, huh, I guess that's ok." Ellie said nodding her head. Joe walked around to Buck's stall to shake on the deal. Ellie just grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks Joe, it really means a lot to me, you know." she said.

"I know Sissy, I know. I just want a get a little something for my trouble since I probably won't be sitting down when this is over with." Joe said smiling at her.

Ellie thought for a minute. Joe must think Papa is going to find out and tan him for something. But Papa hadn't said yes or no one way or the other. So, why would Joe think he was going to get in trouble? She would just have to think on that one some. "Oh yeah, Joe. I forgot to tell you. I asked Papa for permission to ride in the event and practice."

Joe gulped. It was one thing to help Ellie when Pa didn't know. So, he wouldn't be disobeying. But if Pa knew and said, "No!", he was definitely going to end up with a sore butt. "Sissy, what did he say? It's one thing for us to do something when Pa don't know, but it's something else if he says "No" and we do it anyway."

Ellie looked at Joe and sighed. "Papa got a copy of the rules and said he would look at them. He said he would think about it. So, he didn't say "No" right off." she looked at her brother, pleading with him with her eyes.

Joe sighed. "Well, let's wait and see what he says. We can at least practice. What he don't know won't hurt him."

"Ok," Ellie agreed. "Heh Joe, will you help me with Buck and Mariah?"

"Sure." Joe said, "I'll take Buck, you get Mariah."

Joe and Ellie finished up with the horses and headed for the house. As they headed for the house, Ellie turned to Joe. "Joe, will you take me swimming? I'm all hot and sweaty. Papa still won't let me go by myself." she said disgustedly.

"I guess, let's ask." said Joe as he opened the door to his father standing in the door way.

"Ask about what?" queried Pa.

"Ellie wants me to take her swimming." Joe said looking for a nod of approval.

"Ellie did you finish with the horses? That was awful fast. Joseph, did you finish your chores?" Pa asked swinging his gaze from one child to the other.

"Papa, Joe helped me with Buck." Ellie said quickly.

"Yes Pa, I finished my chores. You said I could have the afternoon free if I finished my chores." Joe reminded him.

Pa eyed his two youngest, "So I did, so I did Joe. Ok, you can go swimming. I want you back by supper, understood?"

"Yes sir," they shouted as they ran up the stairs.

"Quit running on the stairs," Pa called after them. He chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed a book and headed for his chair.

Joe and Ellie ran into their rooms to grab some old clothes to go swim in. Ellie ran past Hoss' room. Hoss was taking a snooze. "Heh Hoss, want to go swimming?" Ellie asked breathlessly as she shook her biggest brother.

Hoss yawned and stretched as he stood up.

"Please Hoss, just you, me and Joe. You know, like when I was just a kid and you'd take me and Joe." Ellie asked casting her big green eyes at her brother. Ellie really wanted to spend time with just Hoss and Joe. Hoss was so much easier going than Adam, Clay and Will. Sometimes, she was just overwhelmed with her "new brothers" and Adam was so strict sometimes. Sometimes she still got scared in the water. She always felt safer when Hoss was there.

Hoss chuckled. "Just a kid", he thought. She's still just a kid. She was still just a baby to him. Thirteen or not, she was still just a baby to him. "Sure, princess, I'll go." he grinned.

Ellie flung her arms around his middle, well as much as his middle as she could cover. "Thanks Hoss, I love ya bunches."

Hoss just smiled, that baby sister of his was a ball of fire. It didn't take much to make her happy. Hoss grabbed his old pants for swimming and headed down stairs to meet everyone. "Heh, Pa."

"Where you going with those?" asked Pa curiously pointing to Hoss' old clothes.

"Aw, I thought I'd go swimming with the youngins. You know sometimes Ellie still gets a little scared of the water and Joe will just take off swinging on that rope."

Pa nodded his head in approval as the two youngest Cartwrights came bounding down the stairs.

"Ready Hoss?" asked Ellie.

"Yep, princess, let's go."

Ellie turned around to see her father. "Bye Papa."

"Bye Pa," said Joe.

"Back before dinner, you three," Pa said to a closing door. He just chuckled and went back to reading his book.

The three made it up to the lake in no time. Ellie shucked her clothes down to her drawers, but then put a sleeveless shirt of Hoss' over them. Hoss' shirt was so long, it was almost as if she had a dress on. The boys went behind the bushes to change. The boys came out bare chested and in cut off pants.

"Race ya in," yelled Joe as he took off for the lake.

Hoss and Ellie laughed at Joe.

"He's crazy." said Ellie shaking with laughter as she watched Joe take a dive under the water.

Ellie walked toward the shore and waded in up to her chest. Joe called to her, "Swim over here, Sissy."

Ellie shook her head smiling. "No thanks big brother, I think I'll stay where I can touch the bottom."

Hoss came up behind her and picked her up and starting walking toward Joe. Ellie's heart began to race. "Hoss, please don't. I don't want to go that deep. Please?"

Hoss could feel her start to tremble. "Baby, what's the matter? I've got you. You know how to swim."

"Hoss, please?" she whispered.

Hoss shook his head. "Ok baby, it's alright I'll take you back." Hoss took her back to where the water was only up to her chest. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I really am. I don't know Hoss, the deep water just scares me." she said calming herself.

"Well, if you're ok, I'm going to swim over to where Joe is. You sure?" he asked.

"Yep, sure as shooting." said Ellie giving him a small smile.

Hoss shook his head and swam over to Joe. "Joe, you know she's scared of the water still. I wonder why she's so scared? I sure thought she was getting better about that."

Joe kinda grinned, "Well," he said scratching his head, "I may have goofed that up last time I took her swimming."

"What do ya mean Joe?" Hoss said evenly.

"I convinced her to swing on the rope and I told her I'd catch her and I sorta missed. She got scared before she realized that she could swim. I got to her real quick, but she was already scared." Joe said sheepishly.

"Dad burn it Joe, that was a fool thing to do." Hoss said.

"I know, I know." said Joe shaking his head. "Heh, you ain't gonna tell Pa are ya?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Naw, if she wanted him to know, she would've already spoken to him." Hoss said splashing Joe.

An all out splash was started. There was so much laughing and carrying on, Ellie wanted to join in. But there was no way that she was going in any place she couldn't stand. She eyed the boys wistfully. Hoss was breathing hard and Joe was still giggling, when Hoss called a halt to the water fight.

"Come….on….Joe," Hoss breathed, "give it a rest.."

Hoss headed toward Ellie. "Heh, princess why the long face."

Ellie threw a smile at him, "Aw, you looked like you were having so much fun, I just wanted to join in."

"Well why didn't you? You know how to swim baby and I would've been right there."

Ellie was shaking her head, "I don't know Hoss, I just can't, the water just scares me too much."

Hoss just raised an eyebrow to her, "Well come on, it's probably time to head on home."

"Aww come on Hoss, just a little while longer, Papa said be home by supper. It doesn't seem like we've been gone very long." Ellie pleaded.

"Naw, come on it's time to go. We've been here longer than you think."

Ellie scowled.

Hoss eyed his baby sister. "I said 'No' Ellie and I meant it. Come on, you need to mind me, now." Hoss said as he turn to holler for Joe.

"But, Hoss…."

"Ellie!" Hoss growled.

Ellie looked at Hoss. Hoss hardly ever swatted her, but he had that 'one more word and I'll swat your bottom' look on his face. Ellie just conceded by coming out of the water and heading behind the bushes to change her clothes. Joe and Hoss were finished getting ready when Ellie came out.

"Come on, you two." said Hoss as he mounted Chubby.

Hoss rode ahead. Joe and Ellie mounted their horses. Ellie turned to Joe, "Heh Joe, can we start practicing the barrel racing tomorrow?"

Joe eyed Ellie, "I don't know Sissy."

"How come?" she asked.

"Well has Pa said you can't, yet?"

"No, he hasn't said yes or no, he said he'd read the rules and think about it."

"Well, I guess if he hasn't said one way or the other, practice can't hurt anything." said Joe thoughtfully. "But, I'm telling you Sissy, if Pa says no practicing we're stopping. Remember it's a whole different story if he don't say one way or the other, but if he says "no" and we still do it, Pa'll nail our hides to the wall."

"Ok Joe." she agreed.

Hoss turned around and looked at his little brother and sister, "Ya'll quit that lollygagging and come on." he shouted.

Joe looked toward Hoss, "Jeez, what's up with him?" groused Joe.

"Don't know, but he gave me one of those looks a little while ago." Ellie answered.

"What look?" asked Joe.

"You know, Joe, the one that says he going to start swatting behinds. You know how he gets. His eyebrows go together and he just gets that look, you know…." she said demonstrating by trying to furrow her eyebrows.

Joe just busted out laughing. Hoss rode up to the pair. "Just what are you laughing at Little Joe?" he asked.

"Nothing brother, nothing…" Joe laughed as he gasped for breath.

Hoss gave the two a disapproving stare, "Pa's gonna have our hides if we don't get back and get cleaned up for supper."

"We're coming Hoss, we're coming." said Ellie still laughing.

Fortunately for the three, the arrived just in time to clean up for supper. Supper was a lively affair. Everyone was home and talking all at once. Pa sent Joe and Ellie out to the barn to clean up their horses, since they didn't have time before supper.

"So Joe, just where do you think the best place to practice is?" asked Ellie.

"I don't know Sissy. We need somewhere flat. Do you know how far apart the barrels need to be? We're gonna have to find someway to haul barrels so no one knows."

"Gosh Joe, I don't know. Papa has a copy of the rules. I don't know if the measurements are in the rules. I'm not sure I want to ask Papa for a copy."

"Why not?" asked Joe.

"Well, he might think I'm pestering him. Or what if he's decided to say no? I'd just rather practice before he says "yes" or "no", then we wouldn't be disobeying, well not exactly any how."

Joe' eyebrows went up, "What'd ya mean "we"?"

"Well you're helping me aren't you?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I guess if one of us gets in trouble, the other one will too." Joe said mournfully.

In the mean time, Pa was sitting at his desk looking at the rodeo rules while Ellie and Joe were in the barn. He was muttering to himself. Hoss was playing checkers with Clay. Adam and Will were reading. Adam looked around the room at his other brothers and his cousin. They all just shrugged their shoulders. Tempting fate, Adam decided to soldier on.

"Pa, pa, what's the matter Pa?" Adam asked exasperated from the noise. Pa didn't even flinch.

"Pa?" said Adam a bit louder.

Pa looked over, "What is it son?"

"You, you're making so much noise muttering over there, I can't hear myself think." Adam complained. The other boys just snickered. Adam shot them withering glares.

"Yeah Pa," ventured Hoss, "what's got you so tied up in knot?"

"Your sister wants to participate in the barrel racing event in the rodeo." Pa declared.

The boys starting laughing. Adam just grinned. "And?" Adam asked.

"Ain't that for boys?" asked Hoss.

"She'd probably beat the pants off the boys." said Will guffawing.

Clay was laughing so hard he was crying.

Just then Joe and Ellie came in. They looked around the room. Everyone was laughing, except for Adam, who was grinning like a jackass and Pa who looked very frustrated.

Joe and Ellie looked at each other bewildered. "Uhhh, what's so funny?" asked Joe.

"Our little princess wants to compete in the rodeo." smirked Adam.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "So, she'd probably win."

Ellie looked from face to face, all her brothers except Joe were laughing. Ellie's mood deflated. She felt like everyone was making fun of her. The tears starting streaming down her face. She turned and fled up the stairs.

Joe glared at them all. "Ah jeez, you idiots, you made her cry." Joe huffed as he turned toward the stairs after Ellie.

Pa stopped him, "Joseph, stay right here. I'll attend to your sister." Pa said as he stood and made his way toward the stairs.

Joe glared at his father. "I'm sure she don't want you of all people." Joe sneered.

Pa eyed his youngest son, "That will be enough Joseph unless you would like to continue this conversation in the barn." Pa said evenly.

"Pa, that ain't fair. You're the one who upset her along with these yahoos and I'm just sticking up for her and you want to tan me?" Joe asked indignantly.

"Joseph, I will not tolerate disrespect in this house. You can state your opinion without being disrespectful."

Joe was still glaring.

"You have about 30 seconds to correct yourself, young man." Pa stood there staring at Joe with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops tapping on his belt buckle.

Joe swallowed. He looked at his feet and then back to his Pa tapping that belt buckle. He knew he had crossed the line. He took a big breath, "I'm sorry Pa. I'm sorry I was disrespectful. I just don't want Ellie to cry." he mumbled.

Pa nodded. He turned away to head up the stairs to take care of his daughter.

Adam watched his father head up the stairs. "Close call little brother, close call." Adam smiled.

"Oh shut up Adam, you're the one who started this any how. There ain't nothing wrong with Ellie wanting to do that event. If you weren't so darn all high and mighty…"

Adam interrupted him, "Joe, you'll be taking that walk out to the barn with me…"

Joe leveled him with a stare, "It's important to her Adam, why can't you understand that?"

"I'm sorry Joe, I didn't know." said Adam quietly.

"I ain't the one you should be apologizing to." said Joe looking Adam in the eye. Joe turned and walked to the front door. He open the door and slammed it as he headed for the barn. Whew, thought Joe. I don't know what got into me. Imagine all that ruckus because Ellie was crying. For some reason he just felt protective of Ellie at that moment. He also thought, I just knew this was going to somehow get me a licking…..

Meanwhile, Pa had headed upstairs. He stopped in front of Ellie's door. He heard sniffling. He tapped on the door, then opened it, not waiting for a reply. "Eleanor…" he said as he walked toward her bed.

Ellie looked up at her father questioningly.

Pa sat down on her bed and held his arms open to her. She immediately sat up and leaned into her father's embrace. He patted her back and soothed her and waited for the storm to pass.

"Eleanor, the boys were just teasing you. They didn't mean any harm. Why is this so important to you?" asked Pa as he pulled back from her and cupped her chin.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Papa, it just is. Haven't you ever wanted something without really knowing why?"

Pa just shook his head, "I suppose so."

"Please Papa, do I have permission?"

"Well, I've read the rules and I don't see anything against allowing girls to compete. So, I guess you have my permission. We can go to town and register you tomorrow." Pa conceded.

Ellie's eyes lit up. "Really Papa? Oh, thank you!" Ellie said as she jumped into his arms.

"You're welcome." said Pa. He paused as he heard the clock downstairs chime 9:00 pm. "Ellie, it's getting late. Time for you to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." he said as he kissed her good night. Pa left her to get ready for bed and headed for the great room. He approached the rest of his children.

"All right boys, I gave Ellie permission to ride in the event. I don't want you to make fun of her any more. I don't know why, but this is very important to her."

"Pa, you can't be serious?" asked Adam.

"Son, I'm perfectly serious. We need to let her grow up a bit." said Pa smiling.

Adam shook his head.

"Adam, I want you to take her into town to register tomorrow. You'll need to see Mr. Masterson, he's the head of the rodeo committee." Pa said looking his eldest in the eye.

"But, but why me?" Adam sputtered.

"Because I'm asking you to support your sister."

Adam sighed in disgust.

"Adam, do you have a problem?" asked Pa evenly.

Adam shook his head, "No sir."

"Good, then it's settled. Good night boys."

Pa heard a chorus of "Good night, Pa, Uncle Ben."

The next morning, all were assembled at breakfast. Ellie was toying with her food, even after being reminded by Pa to eat. "Eleanor Grace, if I have to remind you to eat again, you will not register for the rodeo." Pa admonished.

Ellie dropped her fork. "Oh, I'm sorry Papa."

"Well hurry up and finish so Joe can see you to school. Adam will pick you up and take you to Mr. Masterson to register." Pa said taking another sip of coffee.

"Mr. Masterson?" Ellie exclaimed. "Can't I register without seeing him?"

"No, those are the rules. The committee chair takes all registrations not completed on registration day, which was last week."

Ellie deflated, she just knew that some how, some way. Priscilla Masterson was going to cause a problem. She finished her breakfast. "May I be excused?"

Pa nodded his ascent.

"Come on Joe, you ready?" she asked as she headed for the door.

"Comin'" said Joe as he took a swipe at his face with his napkin. Pa growled at him as he stood up. "Oh yeah, may I be excused?"

Pa nodded his ascent once again.

Joe pushed back his chair and high tailed it for the door. He caught up with Ellie in the barn. "Heh Sissy, what's wrong? Pa said you could compete."

"Yeah, but I didn't know I was going to have to register with Mr. Masterson. With my luck, Priscilla the Prissy will be standing right there telling her Papa that girls shouldn't register. She's just going to ruin everything." Ellie huffed.

"Oh, for Pete's sake girl. Quit getting yourself in a knot. You don't know that. Jeez, don't be so negative."

"You don't understand, Joe, Priscilla hates me." Ellie threw at him.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Girls!" he muttered to himself. "Come on, let's get going. Pa's got me a mountain of chores to do when I get home."

The two took off for school. Joe dropped Ellie at school and headed home to his chores. The day was long and boring for Ellie. Ms. Jones had called on her twice. Ellie hadn't even known what subject they were on. The whole class snickered when Ms. Jones threatened to send a note home the next time Ellie was caught not paying attention. Finally, Ms. Jones rang the school bell and Ellie was released from her prison. The butterflys in her stomach were going full board. She went outside to wait for Adam. While she was waiting, her best friend Marybeth approached.

"Heh Ellie." Marybeth greeted.

"Heh Marybeth." Ellie returned.

"Ellie, what's got you so down. You didn't want to sit together at lunch or recess. Are you mad at me?" Marybeth asked as she toed the dirt with her shoe.

Ellie looked at her friend surprised. "Oh no, Marybeth. Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry you thought so. I didn't realize I was acting like that."

"Well, something's wrong." her friend pressed.

Ellie then spilled the whole story. The story about the barrel riding, asking her Papa, waiting for an answer, the boys laughing it up at her expense, getting permission and then finding out that she had to register with Mr. Masterson.

"Oh, no wonder…" said Marybeth.

"You know Cilla, Marybeth. She'd do anything to convince her Papa that I shouldn't ride." Ellie said dejectedly.

"But Ellie, you don't even know that Cilla will be at the bank when you go register." said Marybeth.

"Yes I do. She goes to the bank everyday after school and waits with her father until the bank closes at 5." Ellie countered.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Marybeth agreed.

Just then Adam rode up. Ellie grabbed her books and said goodbye to Marybeth. "Heh Adam." she greeted.

"Heh yourself little girl." said Adam as he swung off Sport and tied him to the hitching post in front of the school. "Let's go register you for that rodeo." said Adam.

Adam and Ellie took off for the bank. Ellie was apprehensive as they approached the bank. As they entered the bank, Ellie took a look around and noticed Priscilla was sitting in her father's office. It took Adam a few minutes to get Mr. Masterson's attention.

"Well, well, what can I do for the Cartwright's today." beamed Mr. Masterson.

"We need to fill out some registration forms for the rodeo." said Adam.

Mr. Masterson frowned a bit. He had been hoping for a little business with the Cartwrights, even though they banked elsewhere. He recovered himself quickly. "Certainly, certainly." he said as he bustled off to get the forms.

He handed the forms to Adam and gestured to an empty desk, "You can fill them out right over there."

Priscilla approached Ellie, "Well, hi Eleanor." she said sweetly.

Ellie wanted to gag. "Um hi, Priscilla."

"So what are you doing here, I thought your family banked at the other bank in town." asked Priscilla.

"We're here to fill out rodeo forms." said Ellie.

"Oh, and are your big brothers competing? What about Joe, is he competing?" Priscilla purred.

It was all Ellie could do not to gag. "Well, yes they are, all except Adam."

Priscilla looked surprised, "Then why is Adam filling out the forms?"

Ellie sighed, "Because, it's for me for the barrel racing event and I'm under 21, so an adult has to fill the forms out."

Priscilla at first just stared wide-eyed at her. The she burst out laughing. "You, you, you're kidding right? A girl…" Priscilla was gasping for air. "You can't be serious?"

Ellie huffed. "There's nothing wrong with a girl competing…."

Before she could finish her sentence, Priscilla's father came over. "Priscilla, shush, for heaven's sake, ladies do not make a spectacle of themselves."

Priscilla looked at her father, "Oh, I'm so sorry Papa. But those forms Adam Cartwright is filling out aren't for him, they're for her." she laughed pointing to Ellie.

Her father frowned. "What is the world do you mean the forms are for her. Young ladies do not compete in the rodeo."

"Really Papa, ask Mr. Cartwright." Priscilla giggled.

Adam had heard the whole exchange. He looked at Mr. Masterson. "I'm afraid it's true Mr. Masterson, the forms are for Ellie. She wants to compete in the youth event. The barrel racing event."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright, the event is for boys. We don't allow young ladies to compete in the rodeo. She is more than welcome to enter her baked goods or sewing items in those events." huffed Mr. Masterson.

"Well, I do agree with you that it is a bit unusual for a young lady to compete in the riding events. But, I don't see anything specifically in the rules that prohibit young ladies from competing in the youth riding events." said Adam as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright, but I will not accept a registration from a young lady in a riding event." said Mr. Masterson.

"Well you don't have to accept her registration I suppose. I would just have to request that the entire committee meet and give us a decision. As I already said, if you look at the rules, the rules clearly state the event is for youths 12-18. No where in the rules does it state that youths do not include girls." Adam said smugly.

Mr. Masterson sputtered a bit. "Well….", he started.

"Daddy, you can't be serious." Priscilla scoffed. "She'll be the laughing stock of the whole town, imagine a girl riding in the rodeo."

"Well darling, I'll have to agree with you. However, as Mr. Cartwright pointed out, there is nothing in the rules that define youths as boys…" Mr. Masterson said thoughtfully.

"Then I take it that you'll accept her registration form?" asked Adam pointedly.

"I suppose so," sighed Mr. Masterson as he put his hand out to take the form.

Adam handed him the form and then reached for Ellie's elbow. "Come along Ellie, it's time to be getting home."

As Adam led Ellie away from the bank, Ellie reached up and pulled Adam down for a kiss. "Oh Adam, thank you, thank you for standing up for me." she breathed.

Adam looked down on his sister and smiled, "Anything for you princess, anything for you. Besides it was the principal of the thing."

When Adam and Ellie reached home, Ellie couldn't wait to tell Joe. Ellie jumped off Mariah and headed for the house to find Joe.

"Just a minute missy," said Adam, "Don't you have chores?"

"Yeah, Adam, but I've got to tell Joe!" she said excitedly.

"Well you better go do your chores before supper, then you can find Joe."

"Aww, come on Adam…" she wheedled.

"Ellie!" growled Adam.

"Oh ok," she conceded as she turned back toward the barn to clean up Mariah.

Pa greeted Adam as he entered the house, "Hi, son. How'd it go?"

"Fine Pa. It was touch and go there for a minute. But Masterson accepted her registration."

"Good, good and where's your sister?"

"Doing her chores."

Pa just nodded his head. The next day after school, Joe helped Ellie set up a course. He measured the difference between the barrels very carefully. Every day after school Ellie would practice and practice. A week into practicing, Pa came to the south meadow.

"Eleanor!" he shouted as she was crossing the make believe finish line.

Ellie looked up to see her father standing nearby. He did not look happy. Nope, he definitely did not look happy. He also called her Eleanor. Ellie wasn't sure what she had done, but for sure she was in trouble. "Sir?" she questioned.

"Get down and come here, now." he said angrily.

Ellie obeyed immediately.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked shaking an envelope in front of her?"

Ellie shook her head no.

"It's a note from Ms. Jones about your attendance." Pa said still shaking the envelope.

Ellie swallowed, she'd been skipping school. Most of the other kids were teasing her unmercifully about wanting to ride in the rodeo. Especially, Priscilla Masterson. Ellie had kept up with her work because Marybeth had been bringing her assignments to her. She would complete the assignments and give them to Marybeth to hand in.

"But Papa, I've completed all my assignments…" Ellie started.

"You may have, but you lied to your teacher and told her that you were sick. You know how I feel about lying." Pa barked.

"Yes sir, I know, but…" Ellie started.

"There are no buts, Eleanor Grace." he growled.

"But Papa, don't you want to know why?"

"No, there is absolutely no excuse for lying."

"But, Papa…"

"Eleanor, you will go to your room and wait for me. After which you will write a letter of apology to Ms. Jones." Pa said as he stalked off.

"Yes sir," Ellie said looking at the ground.

As his father road away, Joe looked at his sister. "Wow, you really did it this time."

"Joe, you think he's going to make me drop out of the rodeo?" Ellie asked fearfully.

"I think that's the least of your worries, he's probably give you the whipping of your life, a mountain of chores and the good Lord knows what else." Joe said shaking his head.

Ellie sighed. "Your probably right. I can't believe that I messed this up. All because the girls at school were teasing me."

Joe shook his head again. "You best get moving. You don't want Pa to be any madder than he already is."

"Yeah, you're right." Ellie mounted Mariah and rode back to the house. She took as long as she could cleaning up Mariah and then decided she better get to her room and take her punishment. She entered her room and sat on the bed. Before she knew it, Pa was tapping on her door. She regarded her father thoughtfully, he didn't really look that angry.

"Papa, please don't make me drop out of the rodeo. I rather take the whipping and the extra chores and whatever else. Please?" she begged.

Pa looked at his daughter surprised. She had never asked to have a whipping instead of another punishment. "I see…." he said.

"I know lying was wrong Papa, honest. I did keep up with all my work and I was kind of sick, I mean like sick inside."

"Go on…"

"Well, the truth is, all the girls at school were making fun of me for wanting to be in the rodeo because Priscilla Masterson made such a big deal about it and I just couldn't listen to it any more." she said looking down and picking at the stitching on her quilt.

"I see and you felt like that justified lying to your teacher?"

"No sir, I know it doesn't. I just thought if I missed school for a few days, but kept up the work it wouldn't make any difference."

"Hmmmm…. I see. Well, I want that letter of apology written and delivered to Ms. Jones tomorrow at school. Understood?

Ellie nodded. "Yes sir, understood. Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Do I still get to ride in the rodeo?" Ellie asked quietly.

"I haven't decided yet." he said as he turned to leave her room. "I want to see the letter when you are done." he said as he took his leave.

"Yes sir."

Ellie spent the rest of the afternoon writing the letter of apology to Ms. Jones. She brought it down to her father before supper. She approached his desk. "Ummmm…Papa, I wrote the letter. Here it is." she said handing it to him.

Pa took the letter from her. He read the letter and smiled. She had written a very nice sincere letter of apology with the promise never to do it again and what she could have done differently to avoid the situation in the future. "That's fine Eleanor," he said as he handed the letter back.

"Yes sir. Ummm…Papa?" she started.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll let you know tomorrow morning. Go get washed up for supper." he said.

"Yes sir." she said as she headed to the kitchen to wash up. Ellie kept quiet at dinner and excused herself early to go to bed. She didn't want to do or say anything to upset the apple cart. The next morning, Ellie got up and got ready for school. She made sure she had the letter with her books when she went downstairs for breakfast. She was anxiously awaiting her father's decision regarding the rodeo.

The entire family was at the breakfast table. Ellie was pushing her food around on her plate once again. Her first line of defense was to not eat when she was upset. Pa was never pleased when she didn't eat. She was 80 pounds dripping wet. He was constantly worried that she didn't eat enough.

"Eleanor Grace, eat." he admonished.

"Yes Papa…" she mumbled.

"Ellie, I'm going to let you ride in the rodeo. However, I have a list of extra chores that you will be doing for the next two weeks." Pa intoned.

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Papa."

For the next two weeks, Ellie practiced like crazy. Every waking moment she wasn't at school or doing her homework or the extra chores, Ellie was practicing those barrels. She'd finally gotten her time down to under 20 seconds. She just knew she was a shoo in.

The day finally arrived. The whole family rode into Virginia City on their horses. Ellie and Joe made their way over to the barrel racing event. Ellie was slotted for 5th, the last one in the first heat. Ellie impatiently waited her turn. Finally, it was Ellie's turn. She mounted up and went to the starting gate.

Joe looked up at her and grinned, "Go get 'em Sissy."

She looked down at Joe, "I will Joe, I will."

Then she heard "GO!". Ellie took off and took those barrels by a narrow margin. All her brothers were cheering her on. She rounded those barrels like nobody's business. She gave it her all and crossed the finish line in 15.8 seconds.

Joe ran up to her, "Wow, Sissy, that was your best time ever!" he exclaimed.

"Really, what was it? What was it, Joe?"

"15.8 girl, you did 15.8."

The crowd was cheering at the announcement. Ellie had won the first round. There were three more rounds. The top one from each round were going to have another go. Ellie completed her second round with 17 sec. With the combination of the two scores, Ellie won second place. She won $50. She knew she was going to have to share with Joe. She didn't really mind, winning was the best feeling in the world. She was just thinking about what she could do with her share, when her Papa walked over to congratulate her.

He hugged her and kissed her. "Congratulations you baby, you did a great job."

"Thank you. Thank you. Guess, what, I won $50." she said elated.

"Hmm… and you will be donating that $50 to the school won't you?" asked Pa.

"Papa?" she asked.

"The rest of your punishment, unless you'd like to take that whipping now?"

"Oh no sir, that's fine." said Ellie.

"Heh," said Joe, "what about my share?"

Pa turned around and eyed his youngest son, "You mean to tell me you charged your sister to help her." Pa's face was turning red and he was looking very angry.

Joe gulped, "uhhhhh…no sir, just kidding…."


End file.
